


Prom

by DarthKawaii42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oneshot, Pining Dean, Prom, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthKawaii42/pseuds/DarthKawaii42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wanted to cry.</p><p>He wasn't even particularly sure why. He guessed it was an accumulation of things, really. The fact that his brother kept being a pain in the ass, for example, the fact that shit kept seeming to go wrong for him, and mostly the fact that he was painfully, frustratingly lonely.</p><p>And dateless.</p><p>Because Dean was in love with his best friend. Who also happened to be a guy. And what could he do about that but to try to ignore his feelings and pretend everything was okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom

Dean wanted to cry.

He wasn't even particularly sure why. He guessed it was an accumulation of things, really. The fact that his brother kept being a pain in the ass, for example, the fact that shit kept seeming to go wrong for him, and mostly the fact that he was painfully, frustratingly lonely.

And dateless.

Because Dean was in love with his best friend. Who also happened to be a guy. And what could he do about that but to try to ignore his feelings and pretend everything was okay?

When faced with Castiel Novak, the beautiful blue-eyed, dark-haired boy from next door whom Dean had known all his life, his stomach filled with butterflies and his heart raced. He loved to listen to that soothing, low voice talk about whatever, but found he could hardly concentrate on the words he spoke.

This year was prom year, and what Dean wanted more than anything was to go with Castiel. He wanted Castiel to know how he felt about him, but how could he say anything? For a start, as far as Castiel knew, Dean was straight. And, as far as Dean knew, Castiel was too.

So, the days and weeks and months had gone by until there was just one week left before prom, and Dean Winchester, notorious womaniser and the hottest guy in school, was still dateless.

One morning, he and Castiel were sitting opposite one another in the canteen before school started. Cas was reading, as usual (something about honey bees) and Dean was doodling on the back of his school planner.

"So then, Cas..." Dean broke the silence. He was finally going to broach the subject. He knew it was going to be heartbreaking for him, but he had to get it out of the way; he had to prove to himself that Cas definitely wasn't into him and that his love was as unrequited as he thought.

Cas looked up attentively. That didn't help, the way he always so readily responded to him even when he was reading - if anyone else tried to talk to him when his nose was in a book, well... they'd learn not to do that again.

"Yes, Dean?" he prompted.

"I was just wonderin', uh... who're you... going to prom with?"

Dean held his breath. He regretted asking the instant it left his mouth. Now he was just going to get unreasonably jealous of whichever lucky girl had scored Castiel. His Castiel.

"To prom?" Castiel repeated.

Dean nodded, biting his lip.

"Nobody," said Castiel flatly.

"Nobody?!" exclaimed Dean. "You're kidding, right? What about Meg Masters, or, or..."

"Dean," he said quietly. "You don't really think that anyone would want to go to prom with me, do you? I'm a nobody, Dean."

Dean was dumbfounded. "You can't really mean that, surely?! I mean, Hell, Cas! you're such an awesome person, you're the kindest and cleverest and most gorg- uh, the most, uh..."   
Realising what he'd said, Dean trailed off. Both he and Castiel were blushing profusely. He cleared his throat, embarrassed at his almost-declaration.

Dean just couldn't understand it. How could Castiel think so little of himself? He was Dean's everything.

"Dean..." said Castiel quietly. "I... thank you, Dean... but I'm far from it. I don't think I'm going to go to prom anyway."

"Wh- Cas! Why?! You gotta go!"

"But Dean, I'll be all alone. You must be going with, I don't know, Lisa Braeden or one of the popular girls like her, right?"

Awkwardly, Dean looked down at his planner. "Uh, actually, I got no date either."

"What?! You're kidding!" Castiel's eyebrows raised in surprise. "You've got no date?! But - but Dean, all the girls would kill to go to prom with you! I mean, you... you're so attractive and you're funny and confident and compassionate and, and... you're everything I'm not, Dean..."

At this, Dean blushed even more. Castiel couldn't really think all of those things about him, surely? Although, he was blushing almost as much as Dean...

"Dean," he continued, "you could have any girl you want!"

"What if I don't want any girls?" said Dean before he could stop himself.

Castiel stared back at him with wide, blue eyes. "What do you...?"

Dean swallowed nervously. He realised how clammy his hands had become, and how loudly his pulse was racing in his ears.

Dean steeled himself before looking up again at Cas, who squinted and tilted his head to one side in that really cute way Dean had always loved.

He had to say it now. Cas had always been able to tell when something was wrong with Dean, and if he was to suddenly change subject Cas would worry and not let it go until he knew Dean was okay.

And Dean was far from okay.

He took a deep breath.

"This is really, uh... hard for me to say, so, so please try not to laugh..."

With concern in his eyes, Castiel nodded fervently. "You can tell me anything, you know I'll always take you seriously. I would never laugh at you, Dean," he said.

Dean shut his eyes. He should never have brought this up. Now he was about to simultaneously screw up both the best friendship he'd ever had and push away the person he loved most in the world.

He felt sick.

"Are you sure you want me to say this, Cas? 'Cause I don't... I don't know how you're gonna react to this..."

"Dean, please, I'm worried about you. You've been acting strangely around me ever since people started mentioning prom, and I just want to make sure you're okay. So please, if you're willing to tell me, please do."

Dean wondered what fantastic thing he had done in some past life to deserve Cas as his friend.

"I'm so sorry, Cas... I... I love you..."

"Dean..."

"I've always loved you, ever since I can remember, right from back when we were little kids playin' soccer in your backyard. I've always thought you were just... just perfect, Cas... I used to think you were a real-life angel." He tried to laugh, but it sounded more like a choked sob. "And now I've ruined everything because I know damn well you're straight and you don't think of me in that way, and I'm so, so sorry. Oh, God, what am I doing...? I'm an idiot..." he buried his face in his hands.

Cas stared at him, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, disbelieving.

"Dean... Dean, don't worry, it's okay. Please don't cry. Just... Dean, why didn't you tell me before?"

"It - it's far from okay. I couldn't say anything because you're the best thing in my life. I couldn't risk losing you, Cas. But now I've gone and done just that," he croaked.

"Oh, Dean... Dean, you shouldn't have worried. Nothing can tear us apart. Definitely not... not this. I don't know if I'm straight or gay or what, but I know I love you more than anyone else in the world and all I've ever wanted is for you to be happy," whispered Cas.

"C-Cas... I don't know what to say..."

"I - I can't believe you like me in that way, Dean... I never said anything because I always thought you were... you know... not interested in guys."

Dean reached over the table and took Castiel's hand in his own. They fit together like jigsaw pieces.

"I'm not interested in guys, Cas... I've only ever been interested in you."

"Oh... Dean..."

"Cas, uh... will you do me the honour of going to prom with me?" asked Dean, squeezing Castiel's hand.

All of a sudden, Cas leant across the table and kissed him. "Yes, Dean," he whispered, so Dean could feel his breath on his lips. "Of course I'll go to prom with you... if you'll... if you'll be my boyfriend?"

Dean wanted to cry.

But now, it was with happiness.


End file.
